Dr. Lalnable Hector
}} Lalnable Hector﻿ is the master clone of Duncan. He was first seen in YogLabs, then in Duncan and Kim's series, Flux Buddies. He had his own series with Specimen Five called Flux Baddies. Appearance Lalnable Hector looks very similar to Duncan, although he has red eyes and a ponytail. He wears a lab coat like Duncan's that appears to have bloodstains and contains a red pen. He wears goggles that are red (formerly blue), contrasting with the green ones that Duncan owns. Unlike Duncan, he is not contaminated with the Flux. History YogLabs Lalnable was first seen in a glass cage, imprisoned over a deep pit.Minecraft Mods - Clone Lab - YogLabs Although Simon asked about him, Lewis gave no information except that he was a particularly dangerous clone. In Flux Baddies episode #1Minecraft Mods - Flux Baddies #1 TIME TRAVELLERS, Lalnable revealed that he used to be the Head Cloning Specialist at YogLabs and was in charge of clone production when he created Lalna (Duncan). It's unknown as to why he was imprisoned in YogLabs, but Lewis mentioned that Lalnable killed more Testificates than Simon and had escaped imprisonment before. He has not been seen at YogLabs since. Flux Buddies Lalnable's lab was seen in episode #65Minecraft - Flux Buddies #65 - Secret Rooms (Yogscast Complete Mod Pack) and was built during Flux Baddies. In episode 65, Duncan and Kim explored a secret base that was supposedly built by him. It was confirmed to be his lab, as a journal (mentioning the use of Testificates as a source of power) was signed by "Lalnable Hector". This secret base caused Kim to distrust Duncan momentarily as the base was under his old castle, however Duncan claimed to have no prior memories of this base. Flux Buddies 2.0 In Flux Buddies 2.0, a clone of Duncan (possibly Lalnable himself) was first seen in episode #50Minecraft Mods Flux Buddies 2.0 #50 - Suspicious Behaviour pretending to be Duncan. This Duncan was unable to remember what he was doing, killed and ate a Chocobo, and talked about killing dinosaurs before killing a baby velociraptor. When Kim asked him the "Secret Question", he answered incorrectly. Once Kim discovered that the Flux on this Duncan was fake, she made him drop the real Duncan's items and he fled the base. The real Duncan was then found in a Sky Stone meteorite, and they realised that the fake Duncan had stolen some of Kim's hair.Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #51 - UNMASKED In episode #55Flux Buddies 2.0 #55 - SILENCE OF THE CHOCOBOS Duncan and Kim found all the Chocobos (besides the golden ones) massacred. They followed a trail of blood to a fortified base, where they read a book stating that the false Duncan had been spying on them. The observation log reads: *''Day 1: Settled near the subjects. Observations will commence shortly.'' *''Day 4: Subject A has started investigating steam power.'' *''Day 12: Subjects have taken to the skies on steam powered devices. I will need to take care not to be spotted.'' *''Day 17: Subject B is playing with flowers. They seem to be harnessing them for power.'' *''Day 23: Subjects have began breeding interesting new animals, for food?'' *''Day 30: Subjects seem agitated at missing dinosaurs.. I must be more careful.'' *''Day 31: Relationship between subjects seems unclear. I will start planning my infiltration.'' *''Day 49: My master is getting impatient. I will have to go ahead with the plan tomorrow with incomplete preparation. Hopefully tomorrow we will have the sample.'' *''Day 51: Sample acquired but cover was dropped. Master wants me to send them a message… I am all too happy to oblige.'' In episode #80Flux Buddies 2.0 #80 - Your Local Butcher, Kim found a creepy doll sitting on the fence by her Noodle Bar. She touched it and was able to see into a strange building. When Duncan looked through it he instead saw Lalnable (or the clone) staring back into the camera. Kim decided to burn it, and as she did it made a terrible screeching noise. They headed back to the clone's base (which they had earlier destroyed while weapons testing) and discovered a metal building nearby labeled "Your Local Butcher". They proceeded inside and found many incomplete clones of Kim in the basement. In the back, however, there was one missing from its tank - Specimen 5. They also recovered a specimen log, likely Lalnable or the clone's, that read: *''Specimen 1-A: Utter Failure. Sample too corrupted.'' *''Specimen 1-B: Failure. Bone structure failed to form in culture.'' *''Specimen 2-A: Failure. Bone structure seemed to be forming but then collapsed.'' *''Specimen 2-B: Failure. This specimen appears to have been corrupted by the Flux present in all the samples.'' *''Specimen 3-A: Failure. Progress is being made but a new sample will be needed soon.'' *''Specimen 3-B: Failure. This specimen is much further along this time. Sample is expended. Will need to collect more.'' *''Specimen 4-A: Utter failure. The new sample will arrive soon…'' *''Specimen 4-B: The new sample seems less corrupted than the last. I have high hopes.'' *''Specimen 4-C: Failure. I am getting close...'' *''Specimen 5: Success. Field testing will commence at once. What a lovely day!'' In episode #107Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #107 BURN! Lalnable appeared armed with a Nether Bellows and an explosive projectile launcher. He observed Kim and Duncan from the outskirts of the Flux Buddies base with a Spyglass, and later exploded a section of Nano's Noodle Bar. He then stole Tiddles, set various buildings on fire, and threatened to kill Billy the penguin if they didn't tell him where Specimen 5 (trapped by DuncanMinecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #85 - THE TOWER) was located. Kim was able to grab a taglock from Lalnable during this but eventually gave in, telling him where Specimen 5 was (the Nether portal meteorite). Lalnable saved Specimen 5, exploded Kim's Botania building which killed Billy in the process, then fled from the base. Duncan chased Lalnable for a short while, but to no avail. In episode #119Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #119 THE SUMMONING, Duncan and Kim used a Rite of Summoning to summon Lalnable and retrieve Tiddles back from him. During the ensuing fight, Lalnable let Tiddles out of the lasso, killed her, and escaped from the obsidian arena by using a Staff of Traveling. He then vanished and was not seen again. In episode #163Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #163 INFILTRATION, Kim infiltrated Lalnable and Specimen 5's base by sneaking past security lasers. She then proceeded to imitate Specimen 5 in order to get information out of Lalnable (who was working on a Time Gate from the Time Cops series) in regards to the machine he was working on. Lalnable told her that "If we don't get this Time Gate up and running in 3 days, this is all gonna go wrong". He then became irritated by her questions and ordered her leave. Kim escaped afterwards, triggering the security lasers and giving her infiltration away. In episode #168Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #168 - The End (Finale Part 2), Kim and Duncan again entered the base of Lalnable and Specimen 5. After barely avoiding werewolves and heading into the living quarters, they read diary entries and lab reports. Duncan found the password to get into the computer, then obtained the self-destruct password for the base. After entering the password into the self-destruct mechanism, Duncan and Kim confronted Lalnable and Specimen 5 in the Time Gate room. Lalnable stated that Kim was "the fool" he spoke about in his lab reports, and claimed that Duncan is his clone rather than vice versa. Lalnable and Specimen 5 escaped through the Time Gate, and Duncan and Kim, unable to stay due to the base's inevitable destruction, reluctantly jumped in after them. Flux Baddies In Flux Baddies, Lalnable appears as the main protagonist along with Specimen 5. Read More... Flux Buddies 4 At the end of episode #16Minecraft: Flux Buddies 4 - TRANSMUTATOR #16, Lalnable and Five travel to the correct time period and find the Flux Buddies' new base. Upon closer inspection, Lalnable notices the Shoggoth ooze spreading from the cathedral and becomes uncharacteristically excited. Rather than track down the Flux Buddies, he decides that they should instead wait and watch as the corruption spreads. Other Appearances * Lalnable has also been mentioned in the first episode of Zoey's Beyond Mushbury series. When the ship did a scan for life, there were four or five Duncans found, one of them looking quite corrupt. * In episode #39 of the Yogscast's "Shadow of Israphel" at about 3:37, there is a cloning machine with what appears to be a zombie re-textured as Duncan. This may have been one of Lalnable's early attempts at cloning, and the technology and structure of the machine there is nearly identical to the ones he built in Yoglabs and in his own lab. Personality A highly sadistic and savage version of Duncan's own personality, and with a lack of empathy mirroring that of a sociopath. As a sadist, he enjoys violence and is prone to random and even accidental slaughter and acts of violence. Lalnable has also admitted that he lived in an abusive home, and at one point killed his own mother after being pushed too far. He may have had no friends, which could be the reason why he is obsessed with clones. His rage against Duncan may be the result of jealousy, as Duncan may have had a more successful upbringing than Lalnable. Lalnable has been known to manipulate people, show no remorse for animals, and have nearly no time to create real affection for others. Relationships Allies: * Master: Although it is unknown who they are, Lalnable works for, with or is them. (Depends if diary belonged to Lalnable or his clone minion) * Specimen 5: Lalnable is her creator and rescues her from the Flux Buddies. He treats Specimen 5 as a trusted colleague, close friend, and sometimes minion. She has a habit of calling Lalnable "boss", although this is more of a nickname than anything. Enemies: * YogLabs: Previously an employee, and at one point a prisoner. * Duncan: Lalnable's clone, enemy after Lalnable attacked the Flux Buddies base. In the finale of Flux Buddies 2.0, it is revealed that Lalnable is the original and Duncan is the clone. It is unknown if this is true, as it may have just been fuel for Lalnable's sadistic entertainment. * Kim: Enemy after attacking her, stealing her hair and killing Billy. Unknown: * KirinDave and his fellow Vampires: They have attacked the Flux Buddies, and Dave used a Mystic Branch to send Kim to the Torment dimension, where she was taunted by Specimen 5. In episode #167 of Flux Buddies 2.0 it is discovered that Lalnable was holding their coffins hostage and forcing them to do his bidding. Abilities & Powers Seems to be an incredibly capable scientist, as he was able to clone Kim even though her DNA was tainted by the Flux. He also has access to powerful weapons, including a rocket launcher, a flame thrower and a chemical gun. He has jet boots and a jetpack which he uses to fly, and some sort of mechanism for turning invisible when damaged. Later in his own series he shows moments of well-planned manipulation and lying. Trivia * Name possibly based on Hannibal Lecter from the movie Silence of the Lambs, and his name is a slightly edited version of Hannibal Lecter's with some letter differences with the first letters of the first and last name swapped around. His name appears to be a play on words, as "Lalna" is Duncan's true name. However, Lalnable claims that Duncan stole the first five letters of his own name. * It is unknown how he escaped YogLabs, or if the Lalnable seen in Flux Buddies is the same one Simon saw in YogLabs. * Duncan has expressed a theory in which the clone who impersonated him was different from the Lalnable that attacked them, with the first possibly being Lalnable's minion. However, the impersonator did display the same violent tendencies that Lalnable seems to also have. Because there were no signs of another clone in Lalnable's bases, this theory is unproven. * It is implied that Duncan and Kim do not know that Dr. Lalnable Hector originated from YogLabs. * Lalnable Hector's Minecraft username is 'Lalnable_Hector_' as 'Lalnable_Hector' was taken by someone else. * A possible explanation for Lalnable's belief that he is the original Duncan could be that he is the Duncan from Hole Diggers Inc. and was driven insane by the Black Hole. * It is possible that the Duncan in the sealed cage from Yoglabs Hypercubed was regarded as dangerous by Lewis due to Lalnable being the one originally sealed up in the container. The sign hanging above Duncan's head literally states "WARNING: DANGEROUS CRIMINAL DO NOT RELEASE", however the Duncan found in the Reflecting Pool had a red pen in his shirt in a similar fashion to Lalnable's, suggesting that this Duncan might be Lalnable before he went insane. Throughout the series, Lewis seems to reference to this Duncan as a criminal multiple times, and after being distracted by Simon, ends his and Duncan's conversation with "I'll deal with you later" in an angry tone. These theories are still unproven. Quotes * "Burn!" * "Don't fuck with me!" * "I have to admit, I am impressed that you got this far." * "Oh, no no no no, I'm the original, you are the failed clone." * "Ahh, my feets!" * "You can't kill me!!! I'm Lalnable fucking Hector!!!" Gallery File:Lalnable_Hector_(Animated).gif|Animated Skin for Lalnable Hector File:Lalnable-0.png|Lalnable standing near Kim after exploding a part of her Noodle Bar. File:Chocobo_Blood.png|What's left of the Chocobos File:BookBeingRead.png|"Lalnable Hector's" book being read by Kim. File:Lalanble_Hector.png|Lalnable Hector being chased off by File:RealDuncan.png|The real Duncan trapped inside the References Category:Yoglabs Category:Flux Buddies Category:Duncan Jones Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Theories Category:Villains